Web forms use a plurality of form elements, such as text, password, options and check inputs, to gather input and transmit the data. Different validation models are used for hypertext markup language (HTML) specifications. Web sites may use a combination of client-side Javascript™ and server-side validation processes to verify input. Client-side validations can be performed via Javascript™. Server-side validations involve submitting the form prior to providing the feedback, thereby creating loops of communication between the client and the server. Native HTML form elements also do not distinguish between alpha, numeric, special characters, so the user will decide on correct input type in conjunction of messages from Javascripts.